criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta Golding
Meta Golding is a Haitian-American actress best known for her many appearances in very well known TV shows. Biography Meta Golding is of Haitian descent, the daughter of an American relief worker and a Haitian beauty queen, but was raised in the United States, India, France and Italy as well as Haiti itself. After an injury ruined her career as an Italian national figure skater, she brought her love of performance from the ice to the stage and she started acting in Italian theatre. Later she returned to the US to attend Cornell University where she earned degrees in Theatre Arts and International Relations. Nowadays Meta Golding is a versatile actress who has appeared in several widely known TV shows. Her film credits include On Edge, Quite Days In Hollywood, Kiss The Girls, and In Justice: Victims. She donates much of her spare time to an orphanage in Tijuana, Mexico. Criminal Minds She portrayed FBI Agent Jordan Todd, from the Counter Terrorism Unit, who gets assigned to the BAU as temporal replacement of JJ for the duration of her maternity leave in several episodes of Season Four. She was introduced to the team in "Catching Out". In "Memoriam" she shadowed JJ learning the job, but the process got cut short when JJ went in labor. From "Masterpiece" she acted as media liaison until her farewell in "Bloodline", when she announces that she is going back to her former unit. Filmography *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2012-2013)- Enobaria *The Chicago 8 (2010) - Leslie Seale *Lie to Me - Honey (2009) TV episode - Raven *Surrogates (2009) - Female Counsel *Dark Blue - 7 episodes (2009) TV episodes - Melissa Curtis *Criminal Minds - 8 episodes (2008-2009) TV episodes - Jordan Todd *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 4 episodes (2001-2008) TV episodes - Tina Brown and Rachel *Eli Stone - Something to Save and Praying for Time (2008) TV episodes - Carly Turk *House M.D. - Airborne (2007) TV episode - Robin *Day Break - 13 episodes (2006-2007) TV episodes - Jennifer Mathis *In Justice - Victims (2006) TV episode - Lucinda Bates *Reunion - 1992 (2005) TV episode - Ella *JAG - Fit for Duty, Bridging the Gulf and San Diego (2005) TV episodes - Lt. Tali Mayfield *Cold Case - The Letter (2004) TV episode - Sadie Douglas *The Lyon's Den - Duty to Serve (????) TV episode - Attorney Sanders *Date or Disaster (2003) - Tarot Lady *BraceFace Brandi (2002) - Kim Davis *The Division - Unfamiliar Territory (2002) TV episode - Alison 'Sunny' Beers *Crossing Jordan - Sight Unseen (2001) TV episode - Dr. Candace Mclntyre *The District - The Agony and the Ecstasy and Don't Fence Me In (2001) TV episodes - Community Member *Ally McBeal - The Obstacle Course (2001) TV episode - Sylvie Stiles *On Edge (2001) - Julie Johnson *V.I.P. - Val's on First (2000) TV episode - Meter Maid *Midnight Blue (2000) - Niki *Louis & Frank (1998) - Betsy *Soldier of Fortune, Inc. - Hired Guns (1998) TV episode - Halle *Kiss the Girls (1997) - Beautiful Girl *Quiet Days in Hollywood (1997) - Julie *Malcolm & Eddie - Little Sister and Do the K.C. Hustle (1996) TV episode - Julia *The Wayans Bros. - Drama for Yo' Mama (1996) TV episode - Gina *Loving (1983) TV series - Brianna Hawkins (unknown episodes, 1995) *Conversations (1995) External Links *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Meta Golding Notes *She is fluent in English, French and Italian. Category:Actresses Category:Real People